whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of Dating
'Rules of Dating '''is the final segment of the series (and the 26th segment overall). It aired on November 14, 2003 at 11:00 p.m. along with Summer Camp. Synopsis Robot attempts to impress Shannon, but his efforts are marred by restrictions enforced on him by the "Laws of Robotics". Plot The episode begins with the kids talking about Roger's party. A kid asked who Robot is inviting. Robot said that he will invite Shannon. Robot came near Shannon to ask her, but she got annoyed by him. Later, at Robot's house, Mom Unit told him to study laws 8 through 12 of the Modern Robot Code of Conduct before eating nourishments. Robot gets uninterested. The next day, Robot asked Mitch on how to achieve intergation with Shannon. Mitch said that he needs the rules on how to get a date. Mr. McMcMc told Shannon to answer the math problem. Robot tries to offer assistance, but Shannon disagreed. Mr. McMcMc agreed though, and Robot gave Shannon his phone number. At Shannon's house, her mom told her to call Robot. Shannon gets a bit annoyed, but after her mom told her about the Ivy League college, Shannon calls Robot. Shannon didn't say "hello", and since Robot has to follow the rules, he can't answer the phone. Shannon gets angry, and hang up. The next day, Shannon gets angry. Robot said that he has to follow the rules, but Shannon told him that he needs to stop being a loser. Shannon told him to arrive at 7pm. Robot sets an alarm, and arrived. Following the rules, Robot spoke loudly to Mrs. Westerburg. She told him to get a seat. Robot literally got Mr. Westerburg's seat, causing him to say that he violated the rules. Robot gets into a refueling port, causing Shannom to be annoyed. Shannon got a phone call from Pam. Mrs. Westerburg told Shannon to invite Robot too, much to her annoyance. At the party, Robot plays a game, but the girls didn't allow him. Robot entered the refueling port, causing Shannon to get angry at him. Shannon said that he malfunctioned, causing Robot to follow rule #12, and self destruct himself, destroying Roger's house. Robot concluded that achieving successful human-robot intergration isn't easy. The next day at school,Robot Jones tells Socks what happen last night and made Socks sorry for Robot.Socks said that he'll return to re-attach Robot's body parts which are in Robots own locket. Characters * Robot Jones * Shannon Westerburg * Mitch * Socks * Mr. McMcMc * Mom Unit * Mr. Westerburg * Mrs. Westerburg * Roger * Lenny Yogman (cameo) * Pam (voice only) Gallery ''The gallery can be seen here. Transcript The transcript can be seen here. Trivia General * This was the final time Robot was voiced by Bobby Block. * This is the first (and only) time where only one of the Yogman twins appeared. * This was Shannon's parents' first appearance. * When Shannon said "What is your major malfunction?" to Robot, it is a reference to R. Lee Ermey's character from Full Metal Jacket, Gunnery Sergeant Hartman. * It is unknown how Robot Jones parts got in his locket,It is likely Shannon had put them in there. * This was this final episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes